Before shipping a parcel, package delivery companies normally measure certain parameters of the parcel to determine a shipping cost to be paid by the customer. For example, weight is one of the main parameters to be determined for calculating cost. In a typical logistics environment, electrical scales are normally used for measuring weight. Other parameters to be measured are the dimensions of the parcel, including, for example, length, width, and height for a parcel having a rectangular shape. For measuring dimensions, a tape measure, yard stick, or other measurement device may be used.
Devices known as dimensioners have become more commonplace in some logistics environments. A dimensioner, or volume dimensioner, is a device that uses a range camera to optically scan a parcel to obtain values indicative of the distance to various points on one or more surfaces of the parcel. From these distance values, the dimensioner can determine the length, width, and height of a rectangular package, determine the length and diameter of a cylindrical package, or determine other dimensional parameters for packages having other shapes. Although some dimensioners may operate from a fixed location along a conveyor system, other dimensioners can be carried by hand and maneuvered to an ideal position to allow the device to view multiple sides of a parcel at once.
According to typical equipment that may be used in many package delivery companies, an employee may be required to place a package on a scale to measure the weight. Then, in order to measure dimensions, the employee may use a tape measure, an electronic tape measure device, or a measuring stick to manually measure the dimensions of the package, or the employee may alternatively use a handheld dimensioner to obtain the dimensions. The measured weight and dimensional information may then be entered into a device for calculating the shipping costs based on one or both of the weight and dimension values.
Such a process can be time-consuming for an employee in a package delivery facility, especially if several packages are to be measured and shipped. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus that can be used to simplify the process of quickly measuring multiple parameters of a package to be shipped.